Violet and Quigley On the Ledge of the Slope
by VioletQuigley
Summary: What really happened on the ledge between Violet and Quigley? What "private moment" was Lemony Snicket talking about? This is my interpretation on what really happened. my 1st fanfic! it's good, i swear! Hope you like it! ENJOY! R&R!


**My first FanFic. BE NICE. =) not a PG - 15, and is not grown-up stuff. If you want mushy stuff you don't have to read this. But it is kinda romantic. And it IS pretty good, if i do say so myself. Violet and Quigley... Sorry Duncan, you're just not the right one. =/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events. Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler does. ENJOY! =)**

"Maybe they didn't want us to find such a dangerous place," Violet said, peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide a headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said, but he was not looking at the view beneath him. He was looking beside him, where Violet Baudelaire was sitting.

Violet turned to face him, only to find out that he was staring at her, his face just a few inches apart from hers. They quickly turned to the wonderful view beneath them, but this time, they weren't thinking about the wonderful view – they were thinking about something else.

"Violet," Quigley said, looking at Violet once again. "I have something to ask you. Do you... do you-," then his voice trailed off. He stared once again at the view beneath, shivering, yet not from the cold wind caressing him, but from his thoughts. What should he tell Violet?_ "What am I doing?" _Quigley asked himself.

"Do I what?" Violet asked him, as she gave him a small smile.

"Forget that I said that," he replied. He smiled back. "It's nothing important."

"Okay then," Violet said. "But are you sure it's nothing important?" She looked at him, her face filled with questions.

Quigley knew, of course, that what he was supposed to tell her was indeed important. He was going to tell Violet that he felt something special for her. But he couldn't. He was never really good at romance, and he knew too, that neither was Violet. He looked down, staring at his fork-assisted climbing shoes.

"Your invention is perfect," he muttered, yet it was loud enough for Violet to hear it.

"Thank you," she said. "You told me that earlier." She smiled, still munching on the carrot that Quigley had given her. And for a few moments, none of them talked. Violet had finished eating the carrot, and finally said something.

"So," Violet said. "You really aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Huh? What?" Quigley replied, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"Do I what? I'm really curious. If it's a secret, I'm sure I could keep it. If it's a problem, I think we could solve it together," Violet said, giving Quigley a hopeful smile. "My mother once told me that it's not very nice to start something up, but say 'it's not important' or 'forget that I said that' once you're about to say what you're supposed to." She placed one cold hand on one of Quigley's hands and said, "Quigley, why don't you tell me?"

Sometimes, you may feel the need to tell someone what you feel or something of that matter. And then you start saying something, and stop in mid-sentence. Whoever you're talking to, a friend perhaps, would ask you to continue what you've started saying, and yet, you feel either embarrassed to continue, or you feel that you're saying these things at the wrong place at the wrong time. Normally, you tend to say something along the lines of "nothing", "it's not important", "you don't need to know", or "forget that I said that." Usually, your friend would think that it's rude, and would usually force you to spit it out, a phrase here which means "tell him or her what you really wanted to say." But others would tend to respect the fact that you don't want to talk about it, but couldn't keep thinking what it was about. For instance, Sunny, when she was hungry, would usually say "Hungpo...." which meant something along the lines of "I'm hung...." and then notice that Violet is busy inventing, and Klaus is busy reading. So she would just say "nimthy" which would mean something like "nothing", "it's not important", "you don't need to know", or "forget that I said that." Or perhaps when I first tried to tell Beatrice, the love of my life, how much I felt for her, I ended up telling her a year later. But in this case, Quigley decided to go on.

"Well," Quigley replied, unsure about what he was going to say next. "I was just wondering... do you like Duncan?"

Violet's smile was still present, but at that moment, she was really troubled by the question. "What do you mean by 'like?'" she asked.

"You know, like... '_like-like_.'"Quigley said, feeling uneasy, a word here which means "uncomfortable and troubled, having butterflies on his stomach."

Violet's smile faded, as she remembered the short and brief time she had spent with Duncan Quagmire. But she knew what the answer was, and that was what she was going to tell Quigley.

"No," she said. "I do not '_like-like_' Duncan."

Quigley let out a little sigh of relief. He faced Violet and smiled at her. Violet blushed and stared at the weirdly-shaped square peaks of Mortmain Mountains.

"So, uh ..." Violet started. "Do _you_ like anyone?" She asked, curiously.

Quigley looked at her nervously. What was he going to tell her? "What do you mean by like?" he asked, as he laughed nervously.

Violet laughed too and said, "you know...like-like?"

"Yes, in fact," he replied. "I do like someone," he said as he gazed at Violet. Violet asked him what the girl was like. So he began describing Violet, mentioning every wonderful trait of hers, leaving out the words "Violet" and "Baudelaire".

"That girl must be lucky," Violet muttered to herself, but Quigley heard it anyway, and chuckled softly.

"Well, Violet, do _you _'like-like' anyone?" he asked.

"Uh... actually, I do like someone too." And then she started describing Quigley, mentioning all the great things he knew about him, but she too, left out some important words, like "Quigley", "Quagmire", "triplet", and any of his siblings.

Quigley smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "Violet?" he called.

"Yes?" Violet answered, facing him.

"I," he said. "I like you too," he uttered, giving her a big grin this time.

"But – but – but..." She stuttered. "I never said it was you. I mean, I never said that it was you that I liked. I – I – I – ," Then Quigley held her hand and squeezed it, but it was a gentle squeeze, so as not to hurt her.

"Shush, Violet... "

"But how did you... how did you..." Violet stuttered and gave him a puzzled look.

"I just know..."

And with that, he kissed Violet on the lips, and then everything became a blur to Violet. After a few seconds, she finally got back to her senses, a phrase here, which means "became aware of what she was doing," and pulled away.

So their love prevailed, and with the strength they shared, they solved each and every one of their problems - From Sunny and Quigley's siblings, to Olaf and his treacherous girlfriend. And so, they all lived happily ever after.

These are the words I would die to write. Or to just tell you that that is what really happened. But my job is not to weave happy endings and tell the readers of fictional events. It is my sad duty to tell you the actual events of the lives of the Baudelaires, and unfortunately - as unfortunate as all the misery that both the Baudelaires and the Quagmires have shared, from losing their parents in a fire to the secrets of VFD - that is not what had happened at all.

"Uh.. So… I guess we should get to the peak of Mortmain Mountain now," She said and gave him a shy smile.

"I guess so." Quigley replied, blushing furiously.

And so the two young people resumed their climb, and the afternoon slowly turned to evening, and both Violet and Quigley had small secret smiles on their faces as the candelabra ice tester and the fork-assisted climbing shoes helped them both get closer to the mountain's highest peak.

**As most of you guys have noticed, I didn't make the kiss all mushy and descriptive. That's gross! Lol. And I don't think Lemony Snicket would ever approve of writing down mushy kisses! Teehee! Treachery! (I love Olaf's new laugh!)**

**I know, i'm not good at imitating Lemony Snicket's style of writing... but at least I tried! I mean, NO ONE can imitate his style! =)**

**It's my first fan fic, so I hope you like it.**

**R&R! (whatever that means!)  
**


End file.
